Like Fire, Like Ice
by ShikiUploadz
Summary: Akari Akimori is Renji Abarai's younger sister. She's terrible at planning ahead, horrible at Kido, and even worse at listening, not to mention she's shorter than Captain Hitsugaya, but for some reason, Captain Zaraki decided to let her join his rowdy 11th Division. From rivals to fans, to haters, to people who respect her. What will happen to this little flamed rose?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I had a crazy idea spring into my mind. Why not make Renji have a little sister who is a clumsy and short-tempered little girl who's shorter than Toshiro, who is also in 11th Squad? ANNND, she would be 3rd seat, because she probably can't replace Yachiru as the lieutenant. Sooo, let the stories begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

_"Oi." I wake up to somebody kicking my arm. I open my eyes to a short white haired captain that I recognized._

_"Oh, hey Toshiro. Morning." I say and closed my eyes again._

_"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He says for the millionth time._

_"Same thing. Who gives a care about titles." I give him an irritated look and turned over on my side facing away from him._

_"Akimori!" He snapped, but I was too tired so I just ignored him and went right back asleep._

If only things were the same as back then. If only I knew, I would've enjoyed the times in peace and wouldn't have taken it all for granted.


	2. Annoyance

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>Hiya! I'm back with Chapter 2. I have a few chapter planned out ahead! (Which means faster chapters!) Just so you know, my OC probably looks 98% like the girl in the cover picture. She's so adorable! Oh right...Ahem. Now to get Chapter 2 started~<strong>

_Chapter 2: Annoyance_

"But it's no fair...!" Akari whined shaking her head ferociously, her long red braid shaking from side to side. To her luck, one of Akari's only friends, Rukia Kuchiki, had been assigned to watch over Karakawa Town, in the human world, leaving her alone with a certain two people.

"Sorry Akari, I'll try to visit more you more often if it helps...?" Rukia apologized. Akari knew that she was being stubborn, and that Rukia was genuinly sorry, but Akari didn't exactly want to be stuck by herself. It'd be crueler than hell. Boredom was one of her worst enemies, next to Kido.

"Alright..." Akari slumped her head in defeat as Rukia left through the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><strong>*A month later...*<strong>

_'Now what am I supposed to do now?' _She thought as she walked around patrolling the area. As the sun sank halfway, Akari walked back to the squad barracks to remind Salem that it was his turn to patrol, since he either wouldn't remember, or remembered but didn't want to go.

"Oi, Salem! My shift is already over! Get your lazy self out there! I'm going home!" I yelled sticking only my head through the door. Salem looked up from his book and gave me an irritated look.

"Alright, alright all ready." I said rubbing his deep blue hair, almost the same shade as my eyes, but just a bit lighter.

"Okay! See ya!" I said grinning before leaving towards home. When I entered through the door, I saw my older brother Renji, laying on the bed on his side of the room laying faced down. I run up to him and pounced on him.

"RENNNJIIII!" I said as I land on him.

"Good morning!" I chirped squeezing him really tightly.

"God, Akari! That hurts! Will you get off!?" Renji says sitting up rubbing his back.

"It's not even morning. It's the afternoon." He says groaning. Akari hugs his other arm and says,

"Stop being so grouchy! It's not good for your health...and your personality!" She says pouting.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Renji asks with a suspicious look.

"My shift was over 10 minutes ago." Akari says titlting her head innocently.

"WHAT!?" Renji says bolting up straight.

"I'LL BE LATE FOR THE MEETING!" Renji yells at himself and runs out the door.

_'Huh? Meeting? I thought that Renji promised to tell me whenever he has a meeting while I'm out patrolling...?' _Akari walks out the house wondering. She decided to just follow him, for not keeping his promise.

* * *

><p>Renji heads towards 6th Division barracks and into Capatain Kuchiki's office. Akari followed behind careful to conceal her spiritual energy. Conveniently, Renji closed the door, but it was still cracked open. Akari sat next to the door and tried to listen into their conversation. She knew that she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but it was their own fault.<p>

"You're late." She heard an calm yet angry voice say, which would probably be Byakuya's voice.

"I'm sorry sir." She heard a voice say, which was obviously Renji's voice.

"No matter, I've gotten permittsion to go get Rukia." Byakuya said.

_'Huh? Why Rukia?'_ Akari's interests perked up at the mention of her friend's name.

"But, I still don't believe that Rukia woud've done such a thing..." Renji said in a mixture of regret and sadness.

_'What? Did Rukai commit a crime? There's no-' _Akari's thoughts were interupted when Byakuya started to say something.

"There was no doubt that Rukia gave her powers to that human. There was even proof." Byakuya said as emotionless as ever.

_'What!? There's no way she would've done that!' _Akari's eyes widen as she hears Byakuya say that. She decided to confirm herself if she did give her powers to a human. Even if she did, she must have a reason.

Akari dashes away, but accidentally kicks her foot into the wall making a thump sound.

_'Crap! I always do this!'_ Akari mentally yells at herself and runs away before she would get caught.

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that chapter 1 was short, but it was a prologue. I guarantee that future chapters will be longer. Please review too! It keeps me more inspired. Thanks to Windblade67 for reviewing!**


	3. A Promise

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again everybody! Shiki here with chapter 3!**

**One important thing to tell you. Whenever I put a cliffhanger, I will try my best to upload the next chapter soon, because I know how that feels... **

**Not to begin Chapter 3!**

_Chapter 3: A Promise_

**AKARI POV:**

I rush towards the Senkaimon, the gate to the World of the Living.

_'Damn it...just what I need right now. To sign the fucking paperwork...' _I scowl and I sign my name on the check in/check out list. The second I finish, I dash right into the Senkaimon, and into the Precipice World. I decide to just use flash step, becuase who knows when Byakuya and Renji will be comming.

Once I entered the World of the Living, I immediately sensed Rukia, and her spiritual energy was pretty low. I run around the corner, past some humans walking around, and stopped infront of a building that said Kurosaki Clinic. I run through the walls a spot a tall man with spiky black hair and a beard. I stop right in my tracks and stare at him.

"Captain Shiba...?" I slowly call out to him.

"Akari?" He says with a confused look.

"What are you-" I begin to ask him, but he stops me and says,

"Nonononono. You did not see me here." He said shooing me out.

"W-wait, I came here following Rukia's trail of spiritual energy." She says holding her hands up.

"Oh yeah, Rukia...what about her?" He asks confused.

_'Wait, he knows that Rukia is here?'_

"I overheard Renji and Byakuya talking about capturing Rukia, and I'm basically here to warn her." I say quickly before rushing up the stairs.

"RUKIA!" I yell quickly running through a door.

"Akari?" She slowly asks turning to look at me.

"I...overheardsomethingyoureallyneedtoknow!" I quickly began.

"RenjiandByakuyaarecommingtotakeyoiback! Thefoundoutaboutwhatyoudid!" I end, knowing that Rukia was used to me talking fast.

"Yeah...I just found out." She says looking down, avoiding my gaze.

"Then what are you doing sitting around here for!?" I asked.

"They'd still be able to find me, like you easily tracked me." Rukia says, knowingly.

Next to use, was some human with bright orange hair staring at us shocked at our exchange.

"**GOD IT'S YOUR FAULT CARROT HEAD. DON'T SIT HERE JUST STARING AT US.**" I said giving him a death glare.

"Akari, it's not Ichigo's fault, it's mine. You should just go back before you get dragged into this." Rukia says before I started _actually_ yelling at him.

"Go? How could I possibly go if my friend is here about to be possibly arrested?!" I say shocked at her suggestion.

"Please Akari..." She says giving me a look that was both apologetic but demanding at the same time.

"Fine...but if carrot head _ever_ shows up infront of me, I _will_ kill him." I look at the one Rukia said was Ichigo, and leave out through the window,


	4. Fire

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! 3 chapters in 4 days (It hasn't been 24 hours yet, so it isn't 5)! Thank you, Windblade67 for being my only reviewer and follower xD. Anywho, I have a crap load of homework and an overdue project that was due last friday to do. I NEED TO READ HATCHET BY GARY PAULSEN TO DO IT BUT I CAN'T GO TO THE PUBLIC LIBRARY! **

_Chapter 4: Fire_

**3rd Person POV:**

Akari was tired. The whole day had been a complete mess. She decided to just go straight home seeing that the sun was already setting.

Luckily, Renji was not in yet. She decides to train in her secret training grounds, that no one goes to since it was thought to be 'haunted' with loud crashes and small fires every so often, but it was just Akari training with her Zanpakuto.

Akari flash steps to her training grounds. It was an open area with a tree stump in the middle, surrounded by miles of trees. She had found the place while chasing a hollow that appeared outside of the forest, and used it to train ever since.

* * *

><p><strong>Akari POV:<strong>

I pulled out my Zanpakuto and grip its hilt. I concentrate on the middle of the target in front of me.

"_**Scorch, Rinkaji!**_"

Rinkaji lightly glows and immediately get surrounded by small flames. The flames disappear in a split second and reveals my Shikai: A skinny black blade and black thread hilt with red diamond shapes in the middle, and A long red ribbon at the end.

I stare at the completely burnt target...or sahould I say the _remains_ of the target.

_'Damn, Salem's gonna be pretty pissed...'_

I pull off the target and start to go to the squad barracks. When I enter the hallway, I immediately spot the blue haired man, and walk up to him slowly.

"Oi...Salem." I call out to him while lightly kicking his leg.

"Salem." I continue to kick him but a little harder, but he still wouldn't respond.

_'Is this some sort of silent treatment. Silent Treatment 2.0?'_

"SALEM! DON'T IGNORE ME DAMMIT!" I yell louder and kick him even harder.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking." He finally says looking up at me...well, looking down.

"How do you not see someone yelling and kicking you?" I say tilting my head.

"Well, I do. Now what is it?" He deadpans.

I show him the burnt target, and he looks at it unamused.

"Akari...that's the _fourth_ one this week." He says looking from me to the target.

"Ahaha..." I slowly laugh with an almost comical twitching smile.

I follow Salem as he sighs and walks out the door. Within a few minutes, we arrived to his house. Salem goes inside and a few seconds later, he comes back with a new target similar to the old target before it was burnt.

"This time. Please, try to not burn it up within a few days. It should last you about a whole month." He says and gives me the target and leaves go back to the barracks.

I watch him leave and afterwards, I leave to go back to my training area.

**Author's Note:**

**Akari's Zanpakuto is now revealed! After like 4 chapters! :P**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention something.**

**Rinkaji means is a combination of japanese names: Rin=Cold, and Kaji=Uncontrollable Flame. So, basically Uncontrollable Cold Flame. So original! :3**

**Akari Akimori is a pretty much a real/original name at the same time. Akari=Light (It's already real). Her last name is Akimori meaning: Aki=Red, and Mori=Forest.**

**For Akari's name, I chose Akari because she represents light...you know...fire? Her last name is Akimori because I wanted to have red in her name because of her hair, and Mori because I chose something random.**

**Rinkaji got his name because I really wanted rin in his name and Kaji because its a pretty cool fire name. (Yes, Rinkaji is a he.)**


	5. Disaster

**Author's Note:**

**Heyo! I haven't updated in a while because I had just finished my project told you guys about. Let's begin~**

_Chapter 5: Disaster_

"Akari!" Momo came running up at me panting.

"Momo, what's up?" I asked disturbed by her upset demeaner.

"R-Rukia...*pant*...came back with...*pant*...an injured Renji and Captain Kuchiki...apparently she had commited some sort of crime..." She said but Akari had already ran off when Momo had mentioned Renji.

_'Renji came back injured? On top of that, Rukia was arrested? Does that mean carrot head did it?'_ Akari was basically fuming as she hopped across the roofs of the houses to 6th Divison Barracks. She dashed through the hallways and finally stopped at the infirmary.

"RENJJJIIII!" We went through the usually bantering with me jumping on him and him trying to get me off while saying 'Ow'. When he finally got me off of him, I grabbed his hand.

"RENJI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I said squeezing his wrists _hard_.

"Yes! I _was_ before you started attacking me." He said trying to break free.

"What happened to you?" I say totally ignoring Renji and getting straight to the point.

"There was this human with orange..." Renji continues talking, but I go off into my own little world of thoughts.

_'So it was that carrot head's doing...but how?'_

_"_And we had had to arrest Rukia..._" _Renji finishes off, and I pretend to be surprised so he wouldn't think that I already knew somehow.

"What!? There's no way that Rukia would've given some human her powers!" I widen my eyes and practically yell it hoping that it would make her seem less suspicious.

"That's exactly what I think." He said with a 'I knew that you would understand' kind of look.

"Yeah...um...Oh right! I need to run some errands for Momo! I'll see you later Renji!" I quickly excused myself and ran off a little too quickly and ended up running into something. I tripped a little as it was accompanied with a little "_thud"._

"Owww..." I groaned as I rubbed my head. in front of me was an upset Toshiro rubbing his shoulder on the ground.

"Oh, Akari, I was just looking for you." He said standing and straightening himself up.

"Third Seat Rukia Kuchiki was just-" He began but I cut him off before he could go on.

"If it's about Rukia, Renji already told me." I said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I see that Lieutenant Abarai has beat me to it..." He said averting his upset gaze.

"Oh, so you do care, shorty!" I said teasingly to lighten the mood.

"Hey, you're shorter than me!" He yelled.

"Only because of your stupid hair!" I said pouting and crossing my arms.

"Don't bring my hair into this!"

"It's your stupid bleached hair's fault!" I said about to burst into laughter behind my pouting face.

"I don't see that you hair color is so common!" He said. At his rate his left eye was already slightly twitching.

"More common that yours!" I laughed.

"Akari!" He fumed. His eye was twitching even more to the point where he called me by my first name for the first time in forever.

"There!" I said pointing at him with a triumph look.

"Ugghh..." He groaned in annoyance.

"See you later shorty!" I said with a wide grin waving a little, and I flashstep away.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He yells like an old man yelling at a bunch of teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

**Heyo! Again here comes the explaining in some parts of the story. **

**1. You should already know that Kaien Shiba was lieutenant of Captain Ukitake's 13th Divsion until his death. What you probably don't realize is that Rukia got promoted a few arcs later, so I decided to make someone else the lieutenant for the time being: Salem**

**2. I can't tell you guys any information of later chapters if it reveals too much stuff so don't ask. :3**

**3. Review unless you want this story to end within 3 chapters :P **

**BWHHAHAHAHAAHA!**


	6. Visitor

**Author's Note: I've decided to do "quote of the day" (or chapter...). It will be about something that has to do with this chapter. They are _all_ anime quotes. '-(Name)' shows the character, [name] shows the anime, and "text" shows the quotes itself.**

**Quote Of The Day: ****"****Lots of things change with the flow of time. But there are things that never change. Things that are precious because they change, and things that are precious because they don't change… Both are precious. Don't you feel the same?" -Mizunashi Akari [Aria the Animation]**

_Chapter 6: A Visitor_

Akari walks around the Seireitei aimlessly. She stops in her tracks with a blank expression after a while of realization.

"Crap! I forgot to ask him about it!" She yells out loud. The patrolling shinigami stop to stare at her as if they saw something weird, but she ignores them and makes a 180 turn. Rushing to find Toshiro, she looks around to see if he would still be at the place where she left him behind.

"Figures...of course he wouldn't still be here..." She whispers to herself. Thinking for a few seconds, she decided that the most reasonable place that he would be would have to be his office. She climbs up to a roof and start hopping from roof to roof to 10th Division. When the building was within sight, she slows down. Instead of hopping off the roof and entering the door like a normal person, she hops onto the ledge near the window and pull it open.

"Shiro! Are you there?" Akari yells sticking her head in. True to her prediction, Toshiro was there sitting at his desk doing paperwork as always. He looks up from his paperwork and to the window with an irritated look.

"What do you want, Akimori?" He asks.

"I forgot to ask you something. Do you know where Rukia is being kept?" She ask hurriedly.

"From what I've heard, she should be in one of 6th Division's prisons." He says, and looks back down at his paperwork.

"Thanks a lot, Shorty." Akari says smiling.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya..." He says, still looking down. A slight blush covers his face, but Akari was already out the window.

* * *

><p>Akari rushes to the 6th Division but she now realizes. She has no idea where the 6th Division's Prison even was...and her problem was asking somebody. Her only choices are Byakuya and Renji, but she didn't really want either of them to know, so she did the most logical decision: Eeny Meeny Miny Moe and her intuition...<p>

**(A/N: I searched up how you actually spell Eeny Meeny Miny Moe.)**

She walked through the corriders entering random room. After a few hours, she somehow finds the way down to the prison. In front of the doors to the prison were guards obviously. She goes up to them.

"Akari Akimori. 3rd Seat 11th Division." She told them. One of them writes it down on the log and another nods and opens the door. As she walks along the corridor, there was currently only one person in a cell: Rukia. She was faced away so that her back was facing Akari.

"Rukia!" She yells out to the black-haired girl.

"Akari?" She calls out and turns her head around.

**"**Thank goodness you're alright..." She sighs.

"Yeah..."

"I actually came a few hours ago but it took me a while to find you." Akari laughs awkwardly.

"You really do have a bad sense of direction don't you...?" She slowly laughs. It gets quiet and both girls look at the ground. Each not really having much to say.

"Gomennasai...if I had stayed behind to help you may have had-" Akari starts to say but Rukia cuts her off.

"It's fine Akari. Either with us three there, you still wouldn't have been able to do anything..." She says smiling. Akari looks away to the side wall.

"Maybe..." She says after a while. Akari sits down with her back against the bars of the cell and with her facing forward, away from Rukia.

* * *

><p>After a while of sitting there staring off into space, Akari gets up, says goodbye to Rukia and that she'll visit again soon, and leaves. Once she was finally out, the sun had already set and it was dark outside. She makes her way back home.<p>

When she was back, Renji was already back home sleeping. She goes up and sits on the floor. in front of his bed staring at him for a little while with an undecipherable expression. After a few minutes pass, she blinks repeatedly and says good night to her asleep brother and goes to sleep on her own bed.

**Author's Note: From now on (Like a little before the chapter was done), I decided to make this slightly darker, but of course, there will be some comedy scenes. Obviously romance scenes too. Speaking of romance...**

**..**_**Review. Or else I'll kill off Toshiro.**_


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT 1

**ANOUNCEMENT:**

**Hello fellow readers! I have important news! (Not really)**

**I am ****very**** sorry if you were disappointed that this wasn't a new chapter...I UPLOADED ONE YESTERDAY GREEDY. Anyway, I've decided to add an openning and closing song. Just ignore it if you don't want to listen, but I very reccomend you listen to it right now, and you won't need to listen to it ever again.**

**I need opinions on it. The opening song is ****"Parallel Hearts"****. Some of you may recconize it as a 'Pandora Hearts' OST. (Original Sound Track).**

**The closing song is ****"Zeotrope"****. Some of you may recconize this as an 'Amnesia' OST. (Original Sound Track).**

**Go watch them on YouTube.**

_****DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ZEOTROPE NOR DO I OWN PARALLEL HEARTS! ALL CREDITS GO TO PANDORA HEARTS AND AMNESIA.**_

_****DISCLAIMER**: ZEOTROPE WAS MADE BY NAGI YANAGI!**_

_****DISCLAIMER**: PARALLEL HEARTS WAS MADE BY YUKI KAJIURA!**_

**Thank you.**


End file.
